


Loophole

by Leni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Background Rumbelle, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: “There has to be a way,” he said anyway.





	Loophole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieVH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/gifts).



> @annievh asked Gidrick + arranged marriage.

More than anything, Gideon wished that his parents were with him. His mother would have kind advice for him, and would know how to soothe Roderick; she would surely have offered to intercede for them before Roderick’s parents, always confident that good people only needed a gentle push to see reason. His father would have quizzed Roderick on every detail of his dealings with the other family involved in the arrangement, and then volunteered to come along with Mother if only to demand to see the contract for himself so he could find the loophole in it.

Gideon did not doubt that, with their help, Roderick would be free from the arranged marriage his parents had just announced before another day dawned. 

But Mother was gone, and though Father had left Gideon with several ways to call him, he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt the quest to which he and his mother had devoted so many years. 

“There has to be a way,” he said anyway.

Roderick, still looking miserable, shook his head. “It’s sealed and signed, Gid. They’ve made sure to have it drawn by the old laws, where I’m a child regardless of my age, so technically they don’t need me to agree with it.”

Gideon hadn’t spent a lifetime listening to his parents discuss ancient magic for nothing. Standard contracts hadn’t held much of an interest in their household, not when the matter of curses needed so much research, but his father had a fondness for bringing up particularly clever magical bindings. “The old laws?” he asked, barely daring to hope. “Where blood weighs more than will, and magic trumps over all?”

Roderick just shrugged. “Unlike some people,” he said with a hint of his usual dry humor, “there’s not a drop of magic in my family.”

Gideon grinned, standing up and coming up to his best friend. (His official boyfriend, he guessed. After this.) “Not until now,” he told Roderick, bringing up a hand to his cheek and silently asking for permission before he leaned in for a kiss.

The thrum of True Love washed around them, called up by Gideon’s belief, and he smiled. 

“What happened?” Roderick whispered, though he never moved away. 

Gideon pressed his forehead against his. “Just the most powerful magic of all.”

 

The End  
19/01/18

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love!


End file.
